Masquerade
by Kyri
Summary: Ken listens to Masquerade, a song from the phantom of the opera, somehow that gets him thinking about the strangeness of his life....(dunnow what ill do with this)


It had been a long day for us, another mission that had gone late into the night, but for the life of me, no matter how tierd I was, I couldn't sleep. I sighed and brushed my dark hair out of my eyes, I really have to get it cut soon. The moon illuminated my messy room as I put on my favorite cd set, The Phantom of the Opera, and skipped to my favorite song, Masquerade. Settling back down by my soccer ball, I let the music play its magic upon my imagination.  
  
Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you. Masquerade, every face a different shade, Masquerade, look around theres another mask behind you.  
  
Weiss, we are a façade really, each member hides behind a different mask that you can never quite see past. I guess its for the best really. We're all presued by mistakes of the past that we must keep looking over our shoulders for. Sometimes, I think it gets too much. The others probably don't know I can see that though, im kinda known as the 'less then average intelligent' one. Sure, im hot headed and impetuous, but im not stupid, or unobservant. Sometimes I wish I were though. There are times that I wish there was nothing behind my mask, however, that's just the way things are. The others have they're own ways of hiding though.  
  
Swish and swirl Fish and fowl Gull and goat Skull and scowl, Flash of green, splash of brown Ace of hearts, face of clown.  
  
Omi's is probally the best at hiding, you cant even tell his sunny features are false. I guess you don't really want to. He smiles, turns, and dances for you like a marionette, and makes it appear that he's enjoying it. But when the sun goes down, his mask falls away slightly, but never all of it comes down.  
  
Youji's is good too. The harmless womanizer who just happens to drink a little too much. You can tell somethings hiding behind the leering smile and the phone number thing, but its quite easy to assume its just some lost love, or something small and fading like that. As much as he would like to belive that he can hide, it comes down a little more at night, and when he's alone.  
  
Aya's is the worst. Yes, you heard me right, his is the easiest mask to see. A cold, calm, serious front, its like an iceberg protecting a sunken treasureship, hidden in all transparency. I guess a person could develop like that natuaraly, but mostly you have to assume something truly horrible happened. And it did. Of course, like all mask's, it does come down now and then, maybe never completely, but more then the other ones do as far as I've seen.  
  
Faces, take your turn Take a ride on the merry go round Kurd and king (In an inhuman race) Bird and beast Ghoul and goose Fool and priest Curl of lip Twirl of cape Trace of rouge Face of ape  
  
I shook my head. Sometimes I feel we're players in the theater, no ones told us our scripts or what part we are supposed to play, but pushed us onto the stage and told us to act. And that's what we're doing. Acting. Sometimes, I get so distracted trying to play my part, I trip over everything. but I guess that isn't so bad, it re-enforces my role, the others don't see past me I don't think.  
  
Faces, drink it in drink it up Till you've drowned in the light, in the sound But who can name the face?  
  
Acting isn't so bad. but sometimes I wish I could see what honestly lurks behind the maskes of the every day world. Gah, what the hell am I thinking, its just the music getting to me.  
  
Masquerade, grinning yellow's, spinning reds Masquerade, take your fill, let the spectacle astound you. Masquerade, burning glances, turning heads Masquerade, stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
  
Grinning yellows.geez, that sounds like Youji and Omi, well, cause they both grin a lot and they're blonde. And spinning reds? That's Aya, ok, so ive never seen him spin except when dodging something, but his hair's red, that counts, right? Im just grasping at straws now, oh well. And the burning glances and the sea of smiles? The fangirls. Yup, those annoying specimens of the female of the human race that conjagate at our flowershope. I guess they aren't that annoying, but I cant somehow feel like the smiles are fake.  
  
Masquerade, seething shadows breathing lies Masquerade, you can fool any friend who ever knew you Masquerade, leering satyrs, peering eyes Masquerade, run and hide, but a face will still persue you  
  
The seething shadows, our job of death at the blackest of night. Mask's can fool anyone, even your best friend. I found that out the hard way. I guess that's what made my mask appeare. If only he hadn't worn his. I run, and I hide, but still that face, betrayed and betraying persues me im my memories and my dreams, or nightmares as they seem to be more often. There is nothing I can do to change this.  
  
What a night, what a crowd Makes you glad, makes you proud All the crème de la crème watching us, watching them (And all our fears are in the past)  
  
Sometimes it gets too much you know, I feel like im being watched all the time by someone I cant see, and all my fears come to the surface as I stare at the darkness around me, physical and metaphysical. Its frightening, but I'll tell no one. I wish some one was here, then I could put a name to the eyes.  
  
Masquerade, paper faces on parade Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you Masquerade, every face a different shade Masquerade, look around theres another mask behind you  
  
Whoa now, time to stop the cd.its starting to scare me, and that's not good at all. This song doesn't usually scare me that much, but ive just realized how. applicable it is to my life, and I don't want to think about that too much. Theres a knock at the door, probably one of the guys coming to complian about the volume of the music. Sighing heavily, I get up, and open the door. Low and behold, it's the spinning red, Aya. You know, if I squint my eyes just right, I can almost make out a mask of shadows covering his features. I shake my head.  
  
Masquerade, burning glances, turning heads Masquerade, stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you Masquerade, grinning yellows, spinning reds Masquerade, take your fill, let the spectacle astound you.  
  
He pushes past me into the room and lookes at the stereo pumping out the song, and then turns to me with the weirdest expression on his face. What? Doesn't he think I cant appritiate musicals? I do listen to other music you know. I open my mouth to tell him just that when he beats me too it.  
  
"I wish this masquerade would end." I heard him say quietly, "don't you too?" 


End file.
